Whispers from Black Stars
by Lucretzia
Summary: Was it a stroke of luck, when that Man appeared on his doorstep, or a downright nightmare. It did give him a chance out of things, so it shouldn't go wrong, right? HP/Riddick Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers from Black Stars**

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Riddick_

_**Warning; **Blood, gore, death, sexual content and there __**might** be Slash in the future (that depends on what people want)_

_**Summary; **Change was never Easy, He was the first one to tell you that. It always took time to adapt and usually it was time He couldn't afford to lose. And now with the war knocking on his front-door and the people standing at his back-door, demanding that He protected them, He was at loss what to do. What can you do when the people you thought were your friends abandoned you, what can you do when the demands of a world that believes you have a duty to them, throw you in front of hungry, rabid snakes. He wasn't prepared for any of this, people never took the time to sit him down and help him go through the many problems that he was facing._

_So was it a stroke of luck, when that Man appeared on his doorstep, or a downright nightmare. It did give him a chance out of things, so it shouldn't go wrong, right?_

_When you are Harry James Potter, everything can go wrong._

_**AN;** Voting for pairings can be done by reviewing your choice or sending me a PM_

-

**Prologue**

-

"_Beware the Killers of Stars._" Shining green eyes stared at the single sentence over and over again. It had been a message from Luna Lovegood, the little moon-light seer. He placed the parchment down and turned his eyes to the midnight sky. It caught sight of the blue white comet and a shiver of _something_ traveled up and down his spine. Closing the shining green orbs, a soft sight escaped soft lips. Pale slender digits reached out to stroke the white feathers that belonged to his beloved Avian and companion. "Something is coming Hedwig, something greater and far more fearsome then anything else in the world." he opened his eyes and turned back to stare at the comet.

-

----

-

Waist length black hair was pulled in a low ponytail, bangs reaching his chin but still staying out of his line of sight. Emerald green eyes were staring unseeing as the Kata was performed with flawless precision, the thin silver Katana's in his hands were moving in such a way that the weapons almost seemed to be an extension of his arms. The sleek leather pants clung to his shapely legs like a second skin, as his dark green top was clasped together by black belts on his chest. Black boots skidded along the ground as he spun around and released a high kick. His eyes were closed, as he allowed himself to be consumed by the movements of the lethal dance.

The young man performing the dance, that was aimed to kill, was eighteen year old Harry James Potter; Master Legimence and Occlumence, Animigus, Wizard, capable of Manipulating all Elements and only survivor of the Killing Curse. He had been prophesized to kill his Nemesis; Voldemort, but there had been no progression in the war. Neither Man had been able to face each other on the battle field, yet, and the death toll only climbed higher as a result. Sadly the people that Harry was meant to protect, had placed the full blame on the unfortunate young man. And now with the message that a new enemy might be on it's way, it had set him more on edge.

Slowly finishing his Kata, he breathed out slowly and allowed his muscles to relax. Opening his eyes, he cleaned his weapons with expertise and placed them back in their sheath. Placing them on the bed and taking a quick shower, Harry thought back to the Comet racing towards Earth. He felt a certain unease well up inside of him. Something was about to go horribly wrong, more so then usual. When he was busy getting himself dressed in a clean clothes (that coincidentally looked the same as his old clothes), something caused the earth to quake. Swallowing the fear that was bubbling up in his throat, he grabbed a hooded cloak and tossed it on, the silver clasp securing it in it's place. Staring around his room, he grabbed his weapons and secured them on a black belt around his waist. Snatching his wand from his desk, he secured that to his forearm and raced down the stairs. Jumping over the railing of the stairs, he landed on his feet and moved towards the doorway. Swinging it open, he was met with the sight of an army marching the streets and ships flying in the air. People were running and screaming, trying to get away and failing horribly as many were shot in the back. Swallowing the curses of outrage that were ready to fly from his throat, he silently stepped out of the house and nearly tripped over a body. Looking down, he gasped and stared at the corpses of his family. Vernon Dursley was lying on the drive way, car door opened and business suitcase opened on the ground, Petunia Dursley was in the front garden, a hole in her chest and blood stained grass surrounding her form. Dudley Dursley was lying near the front door, gashes and blood everywhere, staring a bit longer at the picture, Harry felt remorse for the gruesome and violent deaths his family had suffered. Looking back up, he met the dark eyes of a man in armor. A growl of pure rage bubbled up in Harry's throat, while the armored man simply stared.

The staring was short lived however as more armored men appeared and pointed their weapons at Harry. His eyes flashed for s moment, before he dove to the ground, several blasts missing him by an inch. Rolling to his feet, he had drawn his Katana's and skewered two of the attackers on them. When more blasts followed, Harry weaved in and out of their ranges, using more armored men as shields while cutting off limbs and stabbing any armored man that got in his way. Although Harry was fast and capable of avoiding most blasts, one had nearly caught him in the back. If it wasn't for the fact that he felt the Air shift right after the blast was fired he most likely would have ended up joining his family on the ground. Tossing the Katana in his right hand the air, he pulled his wand out and decided that survival at the moment counted the most. These men fought even dirtier then Voldemort did and the amount of bodies on the streets were only piling up. Also coming to the swift conclusion that the attack on Surrey couldn't have been an isolated incident, acid green spells were send flying wordlessly and with deadly precision from his wand, cutting down anyone in his path faster then he could kill them with his Katana's. However he still used the Katana in his left hand to kill anyone that got too close. But he was tiring and very fast, how could he, being on his own, defeat and army of thousands if not millions that were marching through his street. Deciding that he couldn't, he wrapped himself up in Earth and allowed himself to be pulled down into the soil. Before he vanished, he saw black eyes widening in surprise.

Moving through the Earth was never a comfortable feeling, but Apparition at the moment was just to dangerous, he had no idea where all those things were coming from and he could end up in an even worse war zone, then the one he just escaped. Closing his eyes as he moved himself through the Earth, he pinpointed the Magic soaked ground that belonged to Hogwarts. The words Luna had send him echoing in the back of his mind;

"_Beware the Killers of Stars._"

-

-----

-

Can anyone guess who Harry just encountered?

Also, this is a prologue, I will explain more in the next chapter about what exactly is going on and what exactly happened before the sudden invasion.

Tell me what you think of my story though.

Love

_Lucretzia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers from Black Stars**

**-  
**

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Riddick_

_**Warning; **__Blood, gore, death, sexual content and there **might**__ be Slash in the future (that depends on what people want)_

_**Summary; **__Change was never Easy, He was the first one to tell you that. It always took time to adapt and usually it was time He couldn't afford to lose. And now with the war knocking on his front-door and the people standing at his back-door, demanding that He protected them, He was at loss what to do. What can you do when the people you thought were your friends abandoned you, what can you do when the demands of a world that believes you have a duty to them, throw you in front of hungry, rabid snakes. He wasn't prepared for any of this, people never took the time to sit him down and help him go through the many problems that he was facing._

_So was it a stroke of luck, when that Man appeared on his doorstep, or a downright nightmare. It did give him a chance out of things, so it shouldn't go wrong, right?_

_When you are Harry James Potter, everything can go wrong._

_**AN;**__ Voting for pairings can be done by reviewing your choice or sending me a PM_

-

**Chapter 1 - part 1  
**

_Whispers of a Wizard's past_

_A new Road to Hell._

-

Harry James Potter, eighteen year old Wizard, Animigus, Master Legimence and Occlumence, Manipulator of Elements and prophesized destroyer of Voldemort, didn't start out like he is right now. No, Harry James Potter was the only child of Lily and James Potter, born on the 31st of July. He had lived a happy eighteen months before destiny and fate struck, ripping the comforting world he knew right from underneath his feet. The one he had been prophesized to defeat had barged into the Potters home on Hollow's Eve, killing his father first and then his mother. Little Harry was meant to be next, but something went wrong, or maybe it's right. Voldemort did have his wand aimed at the baby, did say those damning two words; _"Avada Kedavra"_, but the curse that killed in a brilliant flare of green light never hit it's intended mark. Instead of striking Harry Potter down and into death, it reflected back at it's caster, destroying Voldemort's body and turning him into a nothing more then the ghost of himself, a wraith hell-bend on destroying Harry James Potter.

On that day Harry James Potter was send to live with his only living relatives, who hated anything that wasn't '_Normal_' and their obsession with it was anything but normal. But Harry was not normal and there for did not fit in their obsessive little world. They had tried everything, from mentally and emotionally beating it out of him, to physically beating it out of him. In the end it had Harry suppress his abilities, until they became nearly non-existent, but that had consequences for him. His abilities would lash out when he needed them the most and the effects were rather spectacular.

He lived ten years with his obsessed relatives, until he hit his eleventh birthday. That was the day he had been invited to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You would think that Harry would fit in well, sadly you couldn't be more wrong. Harry was famous for the first fall of Voldemort and very revered. What no one realized is how much he had lost that day and how much it hurt him to see people celebrate his name while he had lost his parents. But Harry was if nothing else, a survivor and he adapted as good as he could to the culture shock and the situation. He had gained many friends and enemies in the Wizarding World, made his own place in it all and faced Voldemort on numerous occasions. After every encounter Harry escaped alive and nearly unscathed. When Voldemort finally returned back into his corporal form, Harry however nearly lost his life to get away. For a year he had been ridiculed, called a liar and an attention seeker. It in the end had cost him the man he considered his father, but it did open the eyes of the Wizarding World that Voldemort was back. Harry was then determined more then ever to make sure such a repeat would not happen again. Threatening his relatives to hex them into the next millennium, if they did not let him study in peace, he started learning and training. Occlumence and Legimence was the first he worked on, when he had both mastered, he found out that with the new discipline, new roads had been opened for him. He learned that he could manipulate the Elements and could follow his father's footsteps by becoming an Animigus; a sleek black Panther. Deciding that he relied to much on his wand and magic, Harry had thought to at least know how to use his own body as a weapon. He had found a Dojo in Surrey that was willing to teach him the Martial Arts, and later on the Art of Sword-fighting. In three years time, he had trained himself up to the standard where he could kill a group of Death Eaters without trouble. In Hogwarts he applied himself to his studies, to the delight of Hermione and the disgruntlement of Ron. He had grown very close with Luna and saw the blond pixie of a seer as his little sister. When he had returned home after finishing Hogwarts, he had little choice but to return to the Dursleys, there had remained until the age of eighteen, when all Hell broke loose.

-

----

-

Rising from the Earth, when he arrived at Hogwarts, he was met with the sight of millions of Aurors running about doing damage control why Healers were rushing from one victim to the next. Swallowing the sudden wave of nausea bubbling up, he moved his tired feet forward and further into Hogwarts Grounds. Looking around and praying that he could recognize a face, he nearly collapsed with relief as Luna Lovegood made her away towards him. The slim arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him close, as Harry full heartedly returned the embrace. "Luna… Thank you." he murmured. Looking into those crystal blue eyes he could see the understanding reflected in them. "Albus is waiting for you, together with the Professors." she gently guided him into the Castle and towards the Headmaster's office. Passing the gargoyle and ascending the stairs, Luna knocked on the door and entered it. Harry following silently after her and was nearly tackled to the ground by a crying Hermione. Smiling so very slightly, he hugged his female friend and stroked her back in a soothing manner, whispering soft reassurances in her ear. When she pulled away, worry was shining in her eyes as she took in his blooded form. Removing his cloak, he allowed Hermione to check him for any injuries, before taking a seat amongst the many people that were part of the Order of the Phoenix. Meeting the serious eyes of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore he smiled lightly.

"Now that the last of us is here, we can proceed. The entire World was attacked by an unknown army, that quite literally fell from the sky. Already the Ministry of Magic, St. Mungo and Daigon Alley have been wiped from the chart. More reports of destroyed cities and Magic hot-spots have been flooding in and the death count is far greater then the war has brought us." the voice of Albus was grave and his eyes were devoid of any twinkle.

Harry cleared his throat and stared at the man. "If I may?" at a nod he continued. "I had been in my room when Surrey fell, I did hurry down the stairs to see what exactly had been going on, but the sight was gruesome. The Dursleys had fallen to the unknown enemy as if it was nothing, the streets were literally red with blood and every where you could see were the dead. Amongst it all I saw an army of thousands marching and killing anyone in their way. They wore helmets of what seemed like Iron, but most certainly was a whole lot resilient, my Katana's had trouble cutting through them. One of the men however had a different kind of armor and he wore no helmet, he was most likely a commander. Black dead eyes, raven black hair in dread-locks hanging down his back. Their skin was so pale I would almost believe they are the dead." his eyes glazed over in remembrance, as several people in the room shivered at the ominous news.

A discussion followed as to what they should do, a discussion that slowly dissolved into a shouting match. Harry watched on, until the clear eyes of Lune caught his attention. She stared at him with such an intensity that a shiver of dread crawled up an down his spine. Clearing his mind, he eased his way into hers and stared at the vision she was showing him. A vision of two men standing back to back, wands raised and spells being cast in every direction, with the bodies clad in armor piling up. He could recognize the man on the right as himself and the man on the left filled him with dread. Pulling out of the seer's mind he sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew what he had to do, it didn't mean he would like it though.

Clearing his throat he managed to draw the attention to himself, meeting the twinkling blue eyes of his old Headmaster, he prepared to drop a bomb.

"_I think we should contact Voldemort to create a temporary truce..."_

-

-----

-

It's a short chapter I know, but I wrote this while I was on the train to my mom… I will update again very soon, with part 2 of this chapter

Anymore questions? Any idea's are welcome and the voting for the pairings is still open.

Tell me what you think of my story though.

Love

_Lucretzia_


	3. Chapter 3

**Whispers from Black Stars**

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Riddick_

_**Warning; **Blood, gore, death, sexual content and there **might** be Slash in the future (that depends on what people want)_

_**Summary; **Change was never Easy, He was the first one to tell you that. It always took time to adapt and usually it was time He couldn't afford to lose. And now with the war knocking on his front-door and the people standing at his back-door, demanding that He protected them, He was at loss what to do. What can you do when the people you thought were your friends abandoned you, what can you do when the demands of a world that believes you have a duty to them, throw you in front of hungry, rabid snakes. He wasn't prepared for any of this, people never took the time to sit him down and help him go through the many problems that he was facing._

_So was it a stroke of luck, when that Man appeared on his doorstep, or a downright nightmare. It did give him a chance out of things, so it shouldn't go wrong, right?_

_When you are Harry James Potter, everything can go wrong._

_**AN;** Voting for pairings can be done by reviewing your choice or sending me a PM_

-

**Chapter 2**

_Truces, Alliances and Screw-ups_

_Damnation or Salvation_

-

The shouts that assaulted his ears at that proclamation had him wincing and to the side, he saw Remus rubbing his ears. Watching the shouting for a few more seconds, he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. A hushed silence fell across the room as Harry glared at the occupants, his eyes glowing with restrained power. "When you are all done," he hissed, "we can actually discuss how to do this best." he ignored the appraising eyes of his Headmaster. "Very good, Harry. Then what do you suggest we do?" Albus Dumbledore questioned, his fingers tangling together and resting his chin on them. His eyes were twinkling and shining with something akin to pride. This was the young man he had seen grow up, the young man he was so fond of and the young man for whom he held high-hopes. To see it all come to true at this single moment was amazing and very satisfying. To him Harry James Potter was born to lead.

Harry straightened himself, nodding he stared at his old Potions Professor, Severus Snape. "Severus, how is the situation with Voldemort." Severus Snape merely raised an eyebrow, though he knew an order when he heard one. "The Dark Lord has lost many of his unmarked supporters, also most of those creatures have been far more brutal then Voldemort was willing to go." he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "You do realize that the Dark Lord might not agree with a truce?"

Harry shook his head, pacing the room. "Voldemort knows as good as I do how dire the situation is, if this continues there will be nothing for him to take over or rule. Those creatures are with far more then we are, also they seem to be able to replenish their ranks faster then we can refill our own." stopping his pacing, he turned to look at Severus. "Tell Voldemort that I'm willing to strike up a deal with him, if we want to survive then we need to work together. Take a portkey with you, incase of an emergency, like him not willing to agree with me." Severus looked at the young man that had dared to order him around. Nodding he rose from the table and walked out of the room. Then Harry turned his eyes on the other people around the table. "Luna what can you tell me about these creatures?"

The silver-blue eyes of the seer focused on him and the mysterious smile on her face made her appear both serious and absent-minded. "They are called Necromongers, the Killers of Stars and Lovers of Death. Firenze told me that the stars aren't able to tell the Centaurs more, as most of the lights of the stars has been vanishing frequently." her eyes focused on Harry, burning with a new intensity. "The future of the World is looking bleak Harry." her cold voice send a shiver along the spines of many.

-

"Necromongers…" Harry trailed off, storing the name in his head. Shaking his head, his eyes turned to Hermione. "Anything from the Muggle world?" he questioned softly, noticing the red eyes of his friend. The girl had lost her family in the attack by the Necromongers and she hadn't been the same. She was still mourning their deaths. Her hair over the years had been tamed quite a bit, until it was no longer bushy, but filled with curls and waves. Her body was slim and lithe, with a well formed chest and slightly tanned skin. She sniffed and nodded, whipping her eyes and some of the tears from her face she cleared her throat. "The… Necromongers, have taken control of nearly all the ministries and their countries. Only Japan, a small fragment of the United States and Russia have been able to continue resisting. We however have lost contact with most of the Magical World and the British muggle Government." she smiled slightly at Harry, when he nodded with an understanding smile on his face.

"Ron, Neville can you two think of a strategy?" Harry ignored the widening of eyes from the older members when Harry ordered the younger ones around. Voldemort had his Inner Circle, Dumbledore had his Order and Harry had his friends. He watched Ron and Neville glance at each other and nod. The once chubby Neville Longbottom had turned into a fit, strong young man, with a lot of confidence and courage. Ron had grown even taller, his shoulders had grown broader and his muscles more defined. He had decided to follow his two older brothers when it came to style, having grown his hair longer and usually pulled into a low ponytail. "We can think of something Harry, what we have seen from the various attacks around the world, was that they attack from both sky and ground. The ground troops carry various mass destruction weapons, the aerial attackers have numbers in their advantage more then their weaponry. We are best off to work from traps and luring the enemy into a false sense of security." Ron advised. "We might be best off striking a deal with the various Creatures of our world." Neville put in. "I'll work with Pomona Sprout on developing some fast growing plants that can be used. We'll also use them to strengthen the security for Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, his turning to the various members that seemed willing and waiting to say something. Pointing his hand at Bill Weasley, the oldest red head grinned slightly. "I'll try to strike a deal with the Goblins, they most likely will be willing to help, as it is their business that is getting ruined." Charlie nodded and leaned against his brother, "I'll see if I can contact Romania and have them send over some Dragons." the second oldest brother grinned at the brilliant smile Harry shot his way. "Good, Remus try to see if you can get in contact with the Lycans or Fenrir." He saw the werewolf nod and a sad smile danced on his lips. Poppy would summon any available hand for the Hospital Wing, while Hagrid was willing to contact the creatures in the Forbidden Forest and see if they would help. This was no longer a task for just the Wizards and Witches, but for everyone in the world. They already had given refuge to muggles and more witches and wizards from all over the world were flowing towards Hogwarts.

-

When the meeting was concluded, Harry and Albus remained behind in the Headmaster's office. Harry plopped down in the nearest available chair and ran a hand through his hair. The sound of the old man riffling through a bag had him look up. Albus offered him a Lemon Drop and smiling lightly, Harry accepted one. Popping it in his mouth he relaxed just so very lightly. "You did well, my boy, your parents and Sirius would be very proud of you. You took control as if it was nothing." the encouraging smile Albus gifted him with, made him relax even further. "I just hope Voldemort will agree with me." Harry murmured, staring out the window.

Fawkes cooed at him from it's perch, Hedwig next to them as the two avians observed their humans

-

----

-

This day was worse then an encounter with Harry Potter, Voldemort decided. He had been having a pleasant breakfast with his Nagini, his Death Eaters had delivered him good news and he truly had thought that today was going to be a good day. Sadly it was not meant to be and he had heard bad news just an hour after his breakfast. Lucius Malfoy had barged into the room, blood trailing down his skin, clothes ripped and breathing ragged. He had muttered something about the Ministry of Magic being destroyed, Azkaban a pile of ruins and men in armor. Not being able to get a full story as the man had entered shock, Voldemort had performed Legimence and seen what happened in the Malfoy's mind. His skin would have turned even paler, if it was possible. He knew the carnage he and his Death Eaters could make, but what he had seen was worse then even he could cause. Not even in his first reign was he able to do so much damage. What was worse, was that he had lost followers and supporters in the fall of the Ministry and Azkaban. When Bellatrix LeStrange had barged in, informing him that the Dementors had suddenly dissolved into a cloud of dust, his bad mood only escalated. For the first time he was out of options.

-

When Severus had entered the room, he had been ready to curse all of his followers present, but when he noticed that the man was not wearing his Death Eater Mask, Voldemort paused in his movements. He watched with keen eyes as the Potions Master kneeled down in front of him and kissed the hem of his robes. Motioning with his hand for Severus to rise, his eyes narrowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Severus?" Voldemort hissed.

Severus swallowed and looked up at his Master. "Potter wants to have a temporary truce with you, My Lord, so they can defeat this new enemy." Voldemort stared at the man, before slowly nodding. "I see… Lucius, Bella inform my followers that they should pack their bags and remove their masks. Have their families move to Hogwarts, tell no one they are Death Eaters. Severus, you will take me to Potter directly. I will see for myself if his words hold truth.

-

-----

-

Harry and Albus didn't need to wait long, until the soft pop of a portkey coming into existence had both of them on their feet, wands drawn. In the doorway was Severus, with Voldemort and Bellatrix. Harry and Voldemort stared at each other, taking in the small and not so small changes in each other. Voldemort tilted his head a little in greeting, while Harry returned the curt greeting. "Potter." "Voldemort."

"Severus said you wanted to discuss a.. truce." the worlds slipped from that elegant tongue as a hiss. Harry merely nodded, motioning for the trio of guests to take a seat in the only open chairs. Harry and Albus sat down, facing their enemy. "We are dealing with a serious problem, Voldemort. The new enemy are called Necromongers, from what we have gathered only small parts of our world are in our hands as they have taken over everything else. The muggles barely stood a chance, especially since these Necromongers are far more brutal then our wars have been." Albus explained calmly. Harry shifted in his seat. "It isn't even a war that they are having, it's a bloody massacre with us being the cattle for the bastards to replenish their ranks with. We don't even know who is leading them. Their ground forces can wipe out an entire army without breaking a sweat and just in one single attack. Not even we with our magic are capable of doing that. We want to mount a counter strike, one that is hard and fast. But we don't have the forces for something like that. We know you have the help of the Vampires, purebloods, giants and trolls. If we so much as want to survive we need to work together and put our own fight on a low burner." Harry reasoned with the older wizard.

Both sides were surprised at the sudden insight the once rash teen provided. Voldemort chuckled softly, realizing that he had underestimated the younger man and if they were still fighting it would have meant his own end. "Very well Potter, we will have a temporary truce and alliance. We will see what is left standing once this is over and then we can decide if we will still have our war." The two stared at each other, before shaking hands and binding their truce in an oath.

-

-----

-

Right chapter two is finished. Also the poll for the parings of this story is still open and will remain open until the next chapter. Also what do you want Harry to do? Should he be captured by the Necromongers, or escape and wait until there is a better day to fight against the Necromongers.

Keep in mind that these first chapters are written before Riddick becomes the Lord Marshal.

Tell me what you think of my story though.

Love

_Lucretzia_


	4. Chapter 4

**Whispers from Black Stars**

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Riddick_

_**Warning; **__Blood, gore, death, sexual content and there __**might**__ be Slash in the future (that depends on what people want)_

_**Summary; **__Change was never Easy, He was the first one to tell you that. It always took time to adapt and usually it was time He couldn't afford to lose. And now with the war knocking on his front-door and the people standing at his back-door, demanding that He protected them, He was at loss what to do. What can you do when the people you thought were your friends abandoned you, what can you do when the demands of a world that believes you have a duty to them, throw you in front of hungry, rabid snakes. He wasn't prepared for any of this, people never took the time to sit him down and help him go through the many problems that he was facing._

_So was it a stroke of luck, when that Man appeared on his doorstep, or a downright nightmare. It did give him a chance out of things, so it shouldn't go wrong, right?_

_When you are Harry James Potter, everything can go wrong._

_**AN;**__ Voting for pairings can be done by reviewing your choice or sending me a PM_

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

_Battle Drums and Singing Blood,_

_Discovering the True Nature of a Genius._

-

-

Voldemort had decided that he had severely underestimated the young Potter boy, well not so much a boy anymore. The young man was ruthless and his followers had his complete and utter loyalty, how he had no idea. Sure he had heard of the time that Potter had created the DA, Dumbledore's Army (which he knew was a jab at the back then Minister and it's Ministry), but he had certainly not realized just how big it's organization just was. Children from the age of eleven to 17, with large groups of adults and graduated teenagers, were performing drill after drill with precision and deadly accuracy. And not once did they flinch as they saw him and his Death Eaters, they didn't even pay attention to him, only to Potter and what seemed to be Potters Inner Circle.

"Quite impressive isn't?" the ancient voice of Dumbledore broke through his observation and the Dark Lord turned around, his red eyes were glowing with something as they narrowed on the old Headmaster. "Did you know about this Dumbledore?" Voldemort demanded to know. The ancient wizard merely shook his head, sucking lazily on a Lemon Drop and offering one to Voldemort. "I certainly did not, perhaps I may have known about the old DA, but the magnitude of what Harry was accomplished is quite enormous. Did you know he had Miss Granger study the old ways of the Wizarding world, after they both learned all they could about the old ways, the two of them set out to educate their fellow students to it, now the Muggleborn first years are truly making their steps into the Wizarding world." Dumbledore turned to stare at Harry and Hermione as the two discussed something on their centre stage, while Harry's other friends walked amongst their students. "The two of them share the believe that although some traditions keep the Wizarding world from progressing, they do think that it would be a waste to see the old culture and other traditions vanish, merely because there is new blood in our world. After all, it will only expand the possibilities, wouldn't you agree? As inbreeding has had the result of more Squibs turning up with each generation."

Voldemort raised one of his eyebrows and turned to observe the Headmaster, before his eyes drifted back to the young man on the stage, as a redhead and a brunette joined him on there. They were bending over a map, with the redhead muttering things and pointing them out, while the brunette was adding his own comments. From where he stood, Voldemort couldn't hear or follow a world, but from the look of it, the trio were making up a battle plan. "If times had been different Albus, I would have killed him without feeling any remorse, but seeing him there… Potter is truly turning out to be quite a leader. I wonder if after all this, I will still have the heart to kill the boy, he certainly is no longer the annoying brat I thought him to be."

He didn't see Albus leave with a smile on his face, but he did see that dark-haired head looking up from the map and those glowing green eyes stare at him. The sound of a throat clearing next to him, had Voldemort startled for the first time and he had whipped his wand out in reflex. The tip was pointed right between the eyes of Miss Granger. The young lady merely raised an eyebrow at him and stared. "Lord Voldemort." she greeted. "Harry and I were wondering if perhaps you would like some of your people to do the… interrogating of any Necromonger that we capture. We are sadly lacking in that department."

Voldemort blinked and stared. He could read between the lines; torture the information out of any enemy they capture, since they didn't have the capacity to do that themselves. He slowly nodded and tucked his wand away, raising his other hand he beckoned several of his followers forward. Lucius, Bellatrix, Rudolphus and his brother appeared before him, bowing slightly. "Miss Granger here as a job for you four." Voldemort gave each one of them a glare, reminding them who was their Master, but also as a warning that if they wanted to survive, they better do as the young woman was telling them. "I will be with Potter." His cloak fluttered behind him as he moved towards the stage and towards his ex-nemesis.

-

Hermione straightened her back and stared at the four Death Eaters. "Right, Harry and I have come up with a plan, we will take a few Death Eaters, Order Members and our own troops, to attack one of the places we know our enemy is. The objective is simple, we take down as many as we can and take several commanding officers as prisoners. From there everything else is up to you, we need the information they hold as it will give us an insightful look into the way these Necromongers operate. Are there any questions?" her voice was as cold as steel and a cold rage was flowing behind those eyes. Those damned Necro's had killed her family and she was going to make sure those bastards paid, with blood. Bellatrix grinned and opened her mouth, but got beaten by her husband as the man stared at the lithe and lethal female in front of them. "Will you be joining us?" The married couple found a wave of pride swallow them when a small tinge of madness and revenge burned in those brilliant eyes as the true terrifying nature of the genius witch came to the surface. "They stole my family, LeStrange, what do you think I will do?" she hissed coldly, eyes narrowing. This young woman was a witch, maybe not a pureblood, but the way she dressed and held herself was worthy of any pureblood. They had heard from their nephew about the young Miss Granger and her genius. It made her more then worthy to be part of the Wizarding World.

-

"Potter." Voldemort spoke as he climbed the centre stage, startling the other two of the trio as the strategist had been in a deep conversation about their next move. Harry however had already expected the Dark Lord and merely reclined his head in greeting. "Voldemort, how can I be of help?" he questioned calmly, not an ounce of fear in his voice or eyes. "What are the plans Potter? Your female friend is already talking to four of my best regarding plans for an interrogation."

Harry waved his hand, motioning for the Dark Lord to join them around the map. "Ron and Neville have discovered the many bases that are currently littering the world. They have seen a small gap in the enemies defenses, as there is only one of those damned contraptions in the desert. Bill has contacted the Goblins and they have agreed to help us out, since they certainly know the desert better then we do. Hermione will take a few of your Death Eater, some Order Members and out own troops to that thing and will take down anyone and anything in their path. Their objective is to retrieve several commanders of our enemy for questioning, the interrogation of course will be done by your men as they have more and better experience when it comes to questioning the enemy." He explained calmly, while Voldemort looked at the map on the table. He noticed that what the boy had said was right. "I see… perhaps, you would like some of your own people to gain experience in interrogations? It would always come in quite… handily." Voldemort suggested. The two strategists narrowed their eyes on Voldemort, before glancing at Harry. "I will do it, I believe Ginny might be interested as well. Merlin knows she is ruthless when she wants something." Neville suggested. Harry turned to look at his friend and slowly nodded. "Agreed, pick anyone else that is willing and capable of learning the 'refined' techniques." he watched as Neville nodded and left the stage. His glowing green eyes following the young man as he marched along lines of students, picking out several few, before they were joined by Ginny and two Death Eaters, that looked like Snape and Nott Senior. Harry joined Ron back at the table, with Voldemort bringing in his own set of idea's and battle tactics.

-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A series of soft pops resounded through the dark desert. The air was moist with freshly fallen rain and a soft cold breeze flitted through the air. A young woman with wavy brown was scanning the area, her wand held tightly in her hand. Turning her head slightly, she watched the people behind her. They were all clad in black cloaks, covering black pants and black tops. The clasps of the cloaks were different by group and position. The Death Eaters had a brilliant silver snake as a clasp, the Inner circle of Voldemort had blood rubies in the clasps, serving as the eyes of the snake. The Order of the Phoenix had a golden phoenix as it's clasp, the leaders of that group still had that same phoenix, only it's eyes were a beautiful onyx. Harry's troops held a beautiful gold and white gold lightning bolt, with only Hermione having the gold and white gold lightening bolt inlaid in a sparkling emerald. Luna however had made something special on each cloak, the new symbol of their unified army. Right above the heart was a beautiful emblem of a snake and phoenix in a fight, with a lightning bolt running through the two fighting creatures.

Taking a deep breath Hermione gave several signals to her own troop, while nodding to Remus and Bellatrix. They moved forward, silent and invisible. They crawled along the sand, Goblins guiding them away from any treacherous points of the desert. They slowly approached the grand monolith, watching their enemy as they patrolled the area. Spreading out Hermione and Bellatrix moved forward, Remus guarding their back, followed closely by Lucius and the LeStrange brothers. When they were nearly on their enemy, they struck. Violent black, red and green rays of light hit their marks and an alert was resounded through the air. Hermione felt the earth shaking underneath her feet as an army of a million marched towards them, the air was vibrant with charging energy and humming with the sound of airships. "Bellatrix, have the Death Eaters line up in rows of two. One on their knees and the other one standing. Have Healers on standby, use only the strongest shielding spells and aim to kill every enemy, but the ones with a different armor!" the young witch barked out. Bellatrix for a second hesitated, never having had orders given to her by a child, but the thought of merciless killing won her over and she rushed to obey. "Remus! Have the Order infiltrate the base, destroy anyone in your way and destroy the base if you can. I'll send several of my own people with you." A group of fifty of her best students moved forward, each one of them armed with wands and muggle weapons. Their clothes had been specially designed to resist most of the lethal spells the Wizarding World knew and capable of taking the blow of any bullets, before it would rip apart.

Remus nodded, sending a small smile at the young witch and then heading towards the monolith. Goblins, Order Members and students following him. They would claim anything that could be useful and kill anyone in their path. Hermione turned back to the fight and raised her wand, behind her several of her own students did the same thing, while others raised their muggle guns and aimed. The first volley of bullets were fired, taking down the first hundred men. The students armed with guns, continued to fire even though they moved to one side. The students with wands moved with the armed wizards and witches, their own spells ripping through the ranks of the enemy. Hermione was leading them, before jumping into the fray herself. Violent green ripping through the ranks with accuracy and without mercy.

Bellatrix cackled as she watched the blood rain from the sky, her eyes drifting to the furious witch that was ripping the enemy down with so much ease and grace. Grinning brightly, she turned to her two in laws and her husband. They each shared her vicious grin, as the Death Eaters shot of their own curses and hexes. Crutacius, Imperius, Avada flinging through the air, striking their enemies in quick succession. They didn't toy with their enemy but brutally slaughtered them.

Hermione released a cold laugh as she fired of Fiend Fire, causing some of the allies to freeze in surprise as the malicious fire lighted up her features and the adults realized they had never truly known the young genius witch, especially since right now she was enjoying herself too much to be completely sane.

-

Remus was running through the macabre hallways, Students and Order Members running just behind and in front of him. They were moving forward, taking down anyone in their path. He had seen strange creatures with lenses in front of their faces. They made strange clicking sounds and there was always an armored Necromonger with them, holding a strange device that could show visuals. Remus was curious about what they were and he knew that many would share the same sentiment. Stunning one, he tagged it with a portkey, so it could be transported to a holding cell in Hogwarts. The rest of those strange creatures they killed and a few of them were transported over as well. Continuing onward and deeper into the monolith, Remus killed anything that even reacted violently to them. Several Students took anything that looked useful and seemed important. Order members filched any weapons they could find, before Remus encountered someone that looked like one of the commanders of the monolith. Sending a stunning spell, while the other had his back towards him, Remus grinned when the armored man dropped to the ground and remained there. Tagging the man with a portkey, he gave the order for the others to place explosives and leave the monolith and join their forces outside. Exiting the monolith was easier then entering it as bodies littered the floor and they could find little to no resistance.

-

-

Hermione grinned as the two groups pulled a practical pincer maneuver, that when Remus and his troops came out of the monolith, the enemy had no where to go and were brutally slaughtered in just mere minutes. At the end of the battle, the young witch had streaks of blood decorating her skin, bruises were forming and cuts were oozing blood. They had lost a few on their own side, but most of them were merely injured and needed time to recover. Turning around to leave, the monolith exploded behind them. The explosion, allowed Hermione to release a laugh of pure malicious glee. They all vanished with loud and resounding cracks to the borders of Hogwarts.

-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Chapter three is done!

I hope you guys liked it, as you all have noticed Hermione lost a bit of the rational part of her brain, but who can blame her? Over come by grief and sorrow, her geniality ended up on the brink of madness. It made her an even more vicious enemy and less of a goody-two-shoes.

Do you hate me for doing that?

-

Anyway kiddies, you better review and tell me what you thought about it.

Love

_Lucretzia_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-  



	5. Chapter 5

_**Whispers from Black Stars**_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Riddick_

_**Warning; **__Blood, gore, death, sexual content and there __**might**__ be Slash in the future (that depends on what people want)_

_**Summary; **__Change was never Easy, He was the first one to tell you that. It always took time to adapt and usually it was time He couldn't afford to lose. And now with the war knocking on his front-door and the people standing at his back-door, demanding that He protected them, He was at loss what to do. What can you do when the people you thought were your friends abandoned you, what can you do when the demands of a world that believes you have a duty to them, throw you in front of hungry, rabid snakes. He wasn't prepared for any of this, people never took the time to sit him down and help him go through the many problems that he was facing._

_So was it a stroke of luck, when that Man appeared on his doorstep, or a downright nightmare. It did give him a chance out of things, so it shouldn't go wrong, right?_

_When you are Harry James Potter, everything can go wrong._

_**AN;**__ Voting for pairings can be done by reviewing your choice or sending me a PM_

-

-

**Chapter 4**

**-  
**

_Threshold of Damnation,_

_Brewing Conflicts or Attraction_

-

-

Neville was walking just behind Severus Snape, as his old Potions Teacher led them the way into Hogwarts Lower Dungeons. His eyes spotted several Death Eaters joining them. Amongst them he managed to catch the silver-blonde hair of Draco Malfoy, the young man looked disgruntled and a bit paler then usuall. From just one look at him, Neville came to several conclusions; 1. Malfoy was not made for battle, 2. He did not have the stomach for torture and 3. Malfoy truly was only talk.

It nearly made him snort in smug satisfaction, as the school-bully had finally found out that real life wasn't about how rich you was, but about how much you were capable to stomach and what you were willing to do, to actually live. He didn't stop the smug smirk dance across his lips and glance at Ginny. The only female Weasley in an army of brothers, was a sight to see. The ends of her brilliant red hair was a gleaming orange and gold, giving it the appearance of red fire. She had grown up to become a beautiful young woman, there was no point in denying that. Her hair stopped just above her shoulders, as she had cut it short for better maintenance, her skin was quite pale, but not pale enough for it to become unhealthy. Long legs, slender waist and nimble fingers, combined with a well defined chest and a tight backside. She was the wet dream of many male students underneath her. The Redhead was however a danger for anyone coming to close, and those whips she wielded only made the image even more dangerous.

Ginny Weasley, Neville thought, had truly become a beautiful little spitfire. He supposed it as pure luck that the girl finally got herself over her crush on Harry, it did make her brothers life a living hell though. They had their work cut out of them, as they chased off nearly all possible lovers. Shaking his head, Neville turned his attention back to where they were going. He had heard from Harry that Dumbledore had installed working dungeons and holding cells, on his request. It would make holding the enemy prisoner a lot easier. When Snape entered another hallway and stopped on the far side, eyes staring at the cells and the creatures in them, Neville followed suit and glared at the thing that had attacked their world. "So these are the Necromongers." he murmured, nails digging into his palms and hatred literally flowing from his being.

-

Ginny fingered her wand, slender digits stroking the length, while her dark brown eyes took the creatures in the cell in. "How do we do this?" she questioned softly. Moving forward she cooed when one of the Necromongers reached out to her. She allowed him to come closer and the struck, a hissed curse and the man was writhing on the floor in pain. She ignored the eyes aimed at her and merely smiled, she had placed all her anger and hatred about the loss of Hermione's parents into that curse. "Maybe… this is easier then I thought."

Nott Senior chuckled darkly, before pushing her wand down and patting her shoulder. "Easy now, you forget, they need to be coherent enough to give us the information we seek. Then you can play and practice with them as much as you want." His eyes darkened and snapping out his own wand. Several stunners flew through the bars and straight at their captives. "Your turn Snape."

The Potions Master entered the cell and administered the Truth-serum to their unfortunate captives. "Now, watch. The Truth-serum makes questioning a lot easier, but of course there are those whom have troubles and problems to wag their tongues, for those we use different techniques." an enervate later, the Necromongers were awake and aware.

Nott was on top of the first Necromonger with practiced ease, his wand was out and Snape protected his back from any one that might try to attack the man. "I have questions… you have my answers. Who is your leader?" his voice was deep and menacing, with the promise of a torturous slow death underlying it.

"The Lord Marshall, our guide to the Underverse." the monotone voice answered. The barked order; "Explain." resounded through out the holding cells and the Necromonger complied to the demand. "The Underverse if the Necromonger paradise, we will all go there when we die, to join our brethren and to be reborn in likeness of our Lord Marshall. To enter the Underverse is our greatest honor."

Neville frowned at the information and took a step forward. "Where is this Underverse."

"Only the Lord Marshall knows."

"Who is this Lord Marshall, what kind of man is he?" Ginny spoke up behind him, anxious to get an answer and a feeling of foreboding creeping up on her, a feeling that Neville shared.

"He is not a man, he is a half dead. He was given that gift when he finished his pilgrimage to the Underverse. Then he killed the past Lord Marshall… '_You keep what you kill_'."

Ginny watched Neville and fingered her wand. "Harry is not going to like this." she whispered. Neville nodded, before looking at Nott and Snape. "You two, teach this group all you know. I'm going to report." he swept away, doing the perfect imitation of Severus Snape with his flaring robe.

-

Ginny glared at the Necromonger that would be her practice partner. These bastards had attacked her home and friends. They assaulted innocent people and the image of the burning bodies were burned in her mind and the corona of her eyes. Tucking her wand away she moved forward and grabbed the armor of his chest, giving it a good yank she cut the straps with a small blade that was hidden in her sleeves. Tossing the armor to the side, she blocked a punch that was aimed at her ribs and stabbed the man in his stomach. Tugging the blade upwards she grinned darkly when blood splattered across the front of her outfit. Yanking the blade out, she punched the man's jaw and twisted his arm so far back it broke with a loud snap. Giggling in pure malice, she placed a well aimed kick against his knee and broke that too. Pulling her foot back she kicked his face, smile turning into pure hatred and enjoyment as the satisfying snap resounded through the air. Climbing on top of the Necromonger, she straddled his waist, and rammed her blade straight into his chest. Twisting the blade, she cherished the screams that came from those blue lips, and pulled it up to his neck. She didn't stop pulling and tugging, not until she had cut his entire neck open and could reach his windpipe. She didn't stop even though her victim was dead and she certainly ignored the queasy looks being shot at her back.

-

----

-

"So they are ruled by a Lord Marshall and this Necromonger didn't give you a name?" Harry questioned calmly. Next to him Voldemort was taking in the information they had just been told. Neville simply shook his head and sighed. "Apparently his people believe in the concept of '_You keep what you kill_' and if we won't submit and join their believe we are as good as dead. Their so called promised land is something called the Underverse, it remarkably sounds a lot like Hell."

"This … Lord Marshall, what is he?" Voldemort questioned out loud, causing eyes to turn to him. The Dark Lord was slowly becoming more human in appearance even though most of his snake-appearing traits remained. Maybe it was his contact with the light-side, or maybe his contact with Harry that did it, but no one was questioning the slow changes that were happening to him. The man certainly was becoming a bit more patient to his followers and easier to deal with, to his allies. '_It must be the fight for survival of everything and everyone._' Neville rationalized. "This Lord is a half dead, in a way we could consider him a Necromancer. With Hermione's report about how effective Fiend fire is against them I'm not surprised that we might be able to fight against them like that." the female member of the team was leaning against Ron, she had her eyes closed and seemed a bit more relaxed. In the shadows Bellatrix was talking softly to her husband and brother-in-law, their eyes straying to the bloodthirsty woman that was now relaxing against the red-head.

Opening her eyes a little Hermione glanced at the people in the room, before they settles on Harry. "We could always try that spell… it will ask a lot, but it's worth the shot." she whispered, some of the madness had seeped away, even though a small glint of it still remained in her eyes.

Harry looked at her startled, a frown dancing on his features. "Hermione…" he whispered. "You know that nearly half of our own population won't survive and the caster of the spell will be repelled from our world. I don't think it's smart." eyes looked between the two of them.

"What if it is our only chance? What then Harry?" she pushed away from Ron and walked to the two commanders of their entire forces. "How many more need to die?"

Harry slammed his hands on the table, eyes glaring at her with green fire. "I don't want to lose anymore people, just like you, but we are not going to throw away the lives of millions so we can save only half of our people. And what if the enemy has a mass destructive weapon, then what? We can't risk it! We need to know more of them, need to know what they are capable off. Neville! I don't care how you do it, I don't care how many will be tortured for it, get me that information and I want it now!"

Neville gulped, nodded and rushed off, he shot a glance at Hermione before moving on.

-

Harry and Voldemort traded glances, before looking at the stubborn woman in front of the meeting table. Taking a calming breath Harry sat down in the nearest chair and rubbed his temples. "Harry…" Hermione started, only to fall silent at the glare shot at her.

"Hermione… I understand your anger, your need to grieve and I certainly can understand your thirst for revenge, but you're letting it cloud your judgment. I need your brains in this 'Mione, not your seeping rage and need for vengeance." he looked at the woman pleadingly. His shining green eyes were reaching out to her, trying to get her to see reason.

She slowly nodded and bowed her head. "What do you want me to do?" she questioned softly, even though the monster underneath the surface was still hungry for more, still needing the blood of the enemy. She knew that from the intense stare the glowing red eyes of Voldemort held, that the man knew. Swallowing her own blood thirst she looked up at Harry, nails digging into her palms.

-

-----

-

"That went considerably well." Voldemort, murmured to no one in particular. His pale long fingered hand was grasping the back of Harry's chair, fingers once in a while brushing against the long black hair of the younger male and his blood red eyes were staring at nothing. He tilted his head, when the voice of Harry chuckling softly reached his ears. "And what pray tell, do you find so amusing?"

Harry leaned back into his chair, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile of dark amusement dancing over his lips. "Everything… Hermione has turned into a blood thirsty little minx, Neville has turned semi-slytherin when it concerns collecting information. Ron although having lost his rash temper and jealousy, has also become some what less dim. I'm not sure if we are all changing this fast because of our new responsibility or because we are actually adults now." he ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway does it? I would do anything to win this war, I already made a deal with the devil…" he glanced at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord smirked, leaning forward he brushed his lips against the ear of the young leader. "We all grow up Potter, be it in mind or in body. Your friends are expanding their horizons, even if they are many years behind you and I." Pulling back just in time, their eyes turned to the door when Ron walked into the room. The red-head raised an eyebrow and merely shrugged, too busy thinking about the new plans to actually comment on what ever those two had been up too.

"They're moving, whatever they are doing it's something big." he placed a new map on the table, this one showed the moving images of ships and monoliths. Tapping London, he showed them the floating image of a few hundred soldiers marching the streets. "They are taking over more and more of our world. It's only a m-" Ron was interrupted when Neville rushed into the room, his skin a chalky white and something akin to horror and fright glinting in his eyes. "They have mass destructive weapons, just like you said Harry. Their monoliths, they hold some kind of energy that can cause a chain reaction and completely destroy a world without them even breaking a sweat." he managed to force out.

Ginny followed him in a more sedated pace, blood splatters decorating her hands and cheeks. Clasped tightly in her hand was a staff with three heads and something that looked like a movable piece in the middle of it all. She gently placed it on the table and crossed her arms. "I picked this up from the research department, before Hermione could get her hands on it. According to our prisoner, this thing is a miniature version of their monoliths. From some of the images we have seen and the information we received from survivors and prisoners, these things have the ability to take down well over a hundred men. The reach is the problem though, it only is capable of taking care of people standing within a radius of 16 feet. Anyone outside of that is relatively safe." Three pairs of eyes stared at two of them. Voldemort reached out and grabbed the monolith miniature version and studied it. Harry on the other hand was staring at the map that was showing the image of the marching army. "I suppose that we won't be able to get close enough to this Lord Marshall to take him out… not yet at least." Harry's nimble finger traced certain cities and a thoughtful frown danced across his features. He turned to look at Voldemort and the red-eyed man was staring at a point on the map.

"The Death Eaters will attack here and here." he pointed to France and Russia, the two home countries of Europe's last Wizarding Schools. The two of them didn't need to have a mental connection to know what the other was thinking. "The Order is better of attacking our enemy in Australia and your forces will take Asia." pale fingers pointed at China and Japan. He watched as the red-head bowed forward and studied the map for a second and nodding thoughtfully. "It would work, we liberate the last standing capitals of the Wizarding World. We stand a better chance in Australia and Asia, thanks to the more disciplined magic. The States are too much of a wild gamble with the hundreds of Magics running from coast to coast." Ron pointed to several mayor points and weaknesses that could be used to their advantage, before the battle leaders were called in and assigned their platoons and battle plan.

-

-----

-

Chapter four is finally finished!

Alright Ginny who tortures people and enjoys it, I couldn't help myself. I actually can't stand the redheaded girl with her lusting after Harry, so I changed her somewhat. I know this chapter is extremely slow and it took even longer to write then I promised, so I'm sorry about that.

Currently my muse is sulking in a corner and unwilling to cooperate completely with me on this story, but don't fear, although the chapters I'll be writing will be slow, I'll still be writing them and update as much as I can.

-hands Akhu-chan a cookie so he will cooperate with me-

-

Anyway kiddies, you better review and tell me what you thought about it.

Love

_Lucretzia_


End file.
